


Get Thee Behind Me, Luci

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets a surprise in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Thee Behind Me, Luci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lathruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. This is purely for entertainment, no profit is being made here. Unless you count profit in the sheer amount of joy that I get from writing this and sharing it with the world...
> 
> Alternate Samifer version of Get Thee Behind Me, Satan.

Sam sighed as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, keeping his eyes shut as he ran his fingers through his hair to ensure that he got all of the suds out. He was a bit slower about it than necessary, though. The water was wonderful, hot just the way he liked it, soothing all of his muscle aches from the hunt he and Dean had gone on earlier.

Once he had the suds completely rinsed out, he turned away from the spray, opening his eyes as he reached for his wash cloth again, before stopping in the middle of his maneuver, eyes going wide and his breath catching in his throat.

Lucifer stood there behind him, naked as a jay bird, wet with suds as he ran a sponge – and where the hell had that even come from?? – under his left arm.

“'Sup, Sammy?” asked Lucifer with a raise of an eyebrow, as if this were a normal, everyday occurrence.

That was all it took to jump start Sam's heart back into motion, and with that he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. One a scream. A loud, girly, sissy scream that rivaled the one Dean had given when he'd been stricken with Ghost Fever and had been surprised by a cat in a locker during a hunt.

Sam even threw himself backwards, back into the spray of the shower, further back even than that to slam his wet, naked back against the tiled shower wall, the wet flesh making a distinctive – and somewhat painful-sounding – slapping noise against the ceramic of the tiles. Sam could even feel one of the shower knobs digging into his hip.

After that, total silence. Neither man moved.

“...”

“...”

Sam's breathing started to even out, and he cleared his throat, relaxing a bit.

“...Well. I suppose it's a good thing Dean's out getting food.” Lucifer said, quirking his left eyebrow up to match the right one's height.

“Sh-shut up.” Sam said, feeling his face heating up and finding himself unable to do anything about it.

Lucifer grinned. “Aw, Sammy. You're always so easy.”

“Shut up.” he repeated, this time sounding the slightest bit like a whine. “I am not easy!”

Lucifer's grin went from amused to predatory as he tossed the sponge down onto the shower floor, ignoring the wet sop-smack of it against the tiled ground, and stepped toward the younger Winchester.

Somehow, despite the fact that he was naked, wet, and shorter than Sam, Lucifer still managed to look like he was stalking prey.

Sam pressed himself up against the shower wall again.

“Oh, you're easy, Sammy. Here...lemme show you just how easy...”

Sam didn't even bother to try to hide the way his cock began to stiffen.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that you were into Samifer after I'd already written the other piece. So, I decided to go ahead and write an alternate version for you to make up for that! :) I hope you like it! And sorry if you don't. I've never written for this ship before! :(


End file.
